


Interlude

by surena_13



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that this is truly happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> A/N: Thanks to lovely Dee for enabling me to write this and for beta'ing.  
> A/N2: So I don't ship this, aside from maybe hate!sex, but this was the image my drunk and sleep-deprived mind came up with and I decided to write it down in 30 minutes. Any and all comments would be lovely.

This isn’t happening. It can’t be happening. Emma tries to convince herself that this isn’t real, that the sudden stress she has been submerged in these past two days is causing her to imagine things, to conjure up powerful, intoxicating hallucinations.

 

She hadn’t thought that the almighty Captain Sharon Raydor was the kind of woman who would do this sort of thing with her perfect, expensive dresses and her well-tailored blazers with her designer shoes. Unlike Emma, who tries to make do with the meager pay she gets after the city budget cuts. She tries to look the part, but next to Sharon, she feels horribly out of place and Sharon knows that,  and played into that weakness, until she found herself leaning heavily against the wall of a bathroom cubicle, Sharon’s fingers buried inside her.

 

For a brief moment the rational part of her brain wants to tell her that this is wrong, that they shouldn’t be doing this. They’re already far too entangled professionally; they don’t need to add anything personal to it. But when she looks into Sharon’s eyes and sees what she can only assume is a mixture of arousal and cold determination, she knows that this isn’t personal in the least. This just is.

 

She’s not even undressed. Sharon simply worked her hand under her dress and pushed aside her panties. They didn’t kiss. Emma is not sure if she regrets that little fact. The Captain just ensured that she was aroused enough before fucking her.

 

It’s not rough, not exactly, but Emma is fairly certain that this isn’t meant to be all that pleasurable either, even though Sharon’s more than skillful fingers seem to know exactly what they’re doing, finding all the right spots and Emma can’t help but let a soft moan escape, hoping in the back of her mind that no one will need this bathroom any time soon. She’s not sure she can stay quiet and Sharon is breathing heavily, loud enough for other people to hear.

 

She reaches out to touch the Captain, realizing that even though they’re pressed up together with only Sharon’s arm between them, she hasn’t actually touched her yet. But as soon as her hand comes close to Sharon’s hip, the brunette grabs her wrist with her free hand and pushes it back against the wall, holding it there in an almost painfully tight grip.

 

For the life of her Emma can’t figure out what Sharon gets out of this. It’s not power, she has more than enough of that without having to fuck a DDA in a toilet cubicle, nor is it revenge. She would be rougher then, leaving marks. It’s not sexual satisfaction either. Aside from slightly dilated pupils, a barely noticeable flush, and parted lips, Sharon Raydor looks as collected as she did in the murder room.

 

When Sharon pushes her palm against her clit, skin sliding wetly over her sensitive sex, all thoughts leave Emma’s mind and she closes her eyes, letting her head fall back until it thumps against the wall. She just lets it happen now, rolling her hips with Sharon’s movements, her nails digging into her palms as she can feel herself nearing an orgasm. This is so surreal, so unlike anything she has ever done. Unlike anything she expected to ever do.

 

She gasps when she comes, clenching around Sharon’s fingers, her legs trembling, and her skin feeling uncomfortably damp. She rides out her orgasm, reveling in the tiny waves of pleasure that shock her limbs as the initial feeling of ecstasy subsides.

 

When she opens her eyes again, a hint of fascination has crept into Sharon’s gaze, but it disappears as soon as Emma properly looks at her. Slowly Sharon extracts her fingers, sending a shiver through Emma’s body, and as calmly as she would hand her a file, she wipes her fingers on the inside of Emma’s dress, ridding them of her arousal.

 

For a second Emma suspects that she will say that no matter how hard she tries, Rusty will always be in her foster care and there is not a thing that DDA Rios can do to stop it, but she immediately realizes that Sharon would never degrade herself like this. She would never make Emma think that she fucked her in an LAPD bathroom just to get her point across. Despite what has just transpired, Sharon is a woman of integrity.

 

Sharon takes a step back and straightens her blazer before she unlocks the door and disappears from Emma’s sight without saying a single word. Emma lingers behind, staring at the opposite wall, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. And more importantly, what it meant. 


End file.
